theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Peridot (Steven Universe)
Peridot is a Homeworld Gem who debuted in "Warp Tour" and is a recurring antagonist. She currently resides with the Crystal Gems, specifically inside Steven's bathroom. Info Appearance Peridot has lime-green skin, and eyes tinted green by her visor. With her limb enhancers, her fingers are not directly attached to her body, but instead levitate around where her palm would be. Peridot's hair is pale greenish-yellow, and styled into a tetrahedron shape. A light-green visor covers half of her face. She wears a sleeveless, green, V-neck bodysuit, Iarge metallic boots, and arm-guards. Her bodysuit is mostly medium green, with a dark-green diamond outline around the cut-out of her neck area; meeting together to form the Yellow Diamondemblem, below the diamond symbol, with a dark-green portion between her chest and leggings. Peridot's sleeves/arm-guards and boots are light-green, and with dark-green portions, with yellow diamond-shaped knees and elbow pads. Her gem is located on her forehead, and is shaped like an inverted triangle with rounded edges. As of "Friend Ship", she was missing her prosthetic left foot after detaching it in order to escape from the Crystal Gems. It is revealed as of "Catch and Release", her arms and legs are purely mechanical. These prosthetics make her taller than she actually is and cover her actual appendages. Without her limb enhancers, she is around the height of Ruby, Sapphire, and Steven. Personality Thus far, Peridot has been shown to be cold and ruthless, but also childish sometimes. She takes her work seriously, crushing one of her Robonoids with her foot when it was damaged in "Warp Tour". In "Marble Madness", she shows herself to be slightly arrogant, and she does not have a high opinion of humans. She attempts to crush Steven after briefly questioning him. Despite her cold nature, Peridot is easily flustered. She also seems to be rather childish when things do not go her way. When Peridot realized that the Crystal Gems were the ones that have been destroying her equipment, she quickly lost her temper and asked "Why do you keep destroying my things?!". She also complains to herself whenJasper disregards their mission directives and instead chooses to return to Gem Homeworld. She tends to get frustrated around old Gem technology while working on them. Peridot also seems to be very naïve when it comes to Earth, especially when the information is not important to the mission, such as assuming that Steven's Crying Breakfast Friends! sticker was a sign to show that the Galaxy Warp had been compromised. She also believed that, while interrogating Steven, there were a species called "Stevens", just because he addressed himself by his name. As shown in "Friend Ship", she has trouble understanding simple human terms. For example, she called fingers "touch stumps". In "Keeping it Together", her personality seems much more crazed than in previous appearances. For example, when flying away with her helicopter fingers, she smiles down and laughs hysterically, and her facial expressions are exaggerated throughout the episode. This is possibly due to her being in isolation in the Kindergarten since her escape in "Jail Break". In fact, Peridot even seems to be losing her sanity in some way while she's been stranded on Earth. She was quickly losing what calm and serious nature she had, and was becoming increasingly wired, over-the-top and insane with every appearance. However, she spoke to Steven far more calmly, most likely recognizing him as a minimal threat compared to the other Crystal Gems. In "Cry for Help", Peridot interrupts Crying Breakfast Friends! and every other show playing at the time because she sent a message to Yellow Diamond through the Communication Hub, begging for help. Peridot seems much more worried and/or scared than crazed for the brief moment she appears. She does not seem to be worried about herinformant or her escort that much. As of "Friend Ship", it was shown that Peridot is very cocky and arrogant, believing that she was always one step ahead of the Crystal Gems because of her intelligence, she even made a hologram just to mock the gems. It is possible that Steven's silliness is affecting her personality, as she repeated Steven's taunt. She barely has the emotionless demeanor shown during her debut. Peridot has shown some level of comfort with the Crystal Gems as when they met up she questions and shows annoyance at them instead of instantly running away scared. Despite trying to return to Homeworld as her main objective, she is not above revenge. In "Catch and Release", she is disarmed, poofed, bubbled, and reformed. After reforming into her natural self, without her armor, she becomes rather childlike, making poor decisions and assuming many common household items are more advanced than they actually are. She is very timid, believing every action is an attack. However, once comforted bySteven, she becomes much more relaxed and cooperative. It is also hinted that her 'Limb Enhancers' give her confidence, rather than her normal short stature, as she feels insecure without them. Powers & Abilities Peridot, presumably, possesses standard Gem abilities and traits. Peridot possesses a high intellect, manipulating Gem technology with ease. She has a variety of evasion tactics, along with being able to survive a great fall in "Keeping it Together". She is surprisingly agile, being able to avoid most attacks during her confrontation with the Gems in "Friend Ship", and using her fingers as an alternative to walking. She has some construction skills, as she managed to rebuild the Communication Hub to a usable state and was seen trying to fix aWarp Pad. In "Jail Break", Peridot is seen briefly interfacing with her ships controls, presumably setting a course to the Gem Homeworld. While it is unknown how skilled she is, she has enough experience to pilot a Gem Warship. Unique Abilities Most of Peridot's abilities derive from her limb enhancers so it is unknown what the majority of her abilities are other than standard Gem abilities. * Electrokinesis: Peridot can generate electrical currents through her fingers or her entire body. Additional Tools * Gem Destabilizer: In "Jail Break", Peridot wielded a Gem Destabilizer, an extremely potent, non-lethal tool used to subdue enemy Gems. * Robonoids: Peridot can control different types of spherical robots, known as Robonoids. There are three types of known Robonoids: Flask, Plug, andHand. They can perform multiple functions, such as fixing a Warp Pad and activating Kindergarten. * EMP device: In "Warp Tour", Peridot placed a device on the Galaxy WarpPad before she left Earth. About three seconds after being placed, the device explodes, disabling all of her Robonoids. The device seems to be highly advanced, as Pearl's pulse bomb in "Political Power" (which appears to be made from human technology) was unable to disable even a single Robonoid. * Limb Enhancers: Mechanical body extensions Peridot has worn since her debut until she is caught by the Crystal Gems in "Catch and Release" ** Anatomical Liberation: Peridot can separate/amputate some of her body parts by touching a lime-colored button at the zone she wants to remove. ** Blaster Protrusion: Peridot can transform her fingers of her right arm into a blaster which can charge and fire an electrified energy ball which explodes on impact. Charging it for a second produces a shot powerful enough to blast through the ceiling of an ancient Gem ship. Charging it for several seconds produces a large shot which can knock down a thick stone pillar, and has enough recoil to knock Peridot onto her back. ** Interface Creation: Peridot can project a holographic touchscreen from the fingers of her right hand, in which she can control and connect to different forms of Gem technology. ** Tractor Beam: Peridot is able to produce a light green tractor beam from her left hand to move or throw objects and/or people. ** Wall-Scaling: Peridot can freely run up vertical walls without falling. ** Helicopter Fingers: Peridot can expand the fingers of either hand and spin them rapidly enough, like a propeller to fly. Relationships in Steven Universe Crystal Gems At first, the Crystal Gems didn't know who Peridot was, but they all (except Steven) seemed to be afraid of her (as shown when they hid from her in "Warp Tour" and "Marble Madness"), though it might have been due to the fact that none of them knew what she was capable of. Likewise, Peridot wasn't aware that any Gems remained on Earth, much less the Crystal Gems, as she was quite shocked to find them still alive. In "The Message", Lapis Lazuli told the Crystal Gems that a Gem with advanced technology (whom Pearl assumed to be Peridot) would be bringing an army to Earth and that they should surrender, as it would be much easier. In "Joy Ride", Garnet does seem to have a bitter resentment after the events of "Jail Break", as she and the other Crystal Gems relentlessly attacked and beat her Escape Pod when they thought she was inside. In "Keeping it Together", she seemed to fear them and called them "Crystal Clods", running from them in shock, and only fought back when tied up. In "Friend Ship", she mocked the Crystal Gems, thinking she was superior to them. She led them into her traps, and tricked them into believing that she was there. This eventually led to her escaping with one less foot. After the events of Catch and Release, Peridot is currently their hostage. Steven Universe Peridot has a ruthless attitude toward Steven, viewing him as less than a threat and more like a human. This arrogance has caused her to underestimate him on numerous occasions. When Peridot first saw Steven in "Marble Madness", she thought there was an infestation of "Stevens" in the Kindergarten. Peridot then asked him if "Stevens" were the dominant species replacing humans before attempting to crush him with a giant fist, only to be stopped by the other Crystal Gems. In "The Return", she continued to show little regard for Steven, who was believed to only be a human, until it was revealed that he was actually Rose Quartz (or so she and Jasper believed). In "Jail Break", Peridot attempted to use her Gem Destabilizer to subdue Steven, and was surprised by his apparent immunity to the effects of the device. In "Keeping it Together", she talks to Steven calmly with only a hint of fear (Likely due to his connections with the Crystal Gems). However, she runs away shortly when the rest of the Crystal Gems find her. In "Friend Ship", Steven wished her good morning and having a good weekend, meaning Steven still wants to be friends with her. Peridot does copy Steven's taunt when she escapes, implying his influence on her. However, she feels no problem with attempting to kill him, much like their first encounter in the Kindergarten when she used one of the giant remote-controlled hands to try and crush him. In Catch and Release, she has no qualms over kidnapping Steven to use his powers for her own purposes, (repairing the Homeworld Warp) although she is later poofed and bubbled by Garnet. After Steven released her and was empathetic during her initial shock, the two seem to be on fair terms. Jasper Though the extent of their relationship is unknown, Jasper acts as Peridot's escort, as Peridot calls on her for back-up. When Steven was revealed to have Rose Quartz's gemstone, however, she immediately takes command much to Peridot's displeasure, as the latter dismissed her complaints and her issues as trivial. It is very clear that Jasper thinks less of her. In "Cry for Help", it is overtly stated that Jasper is her escort. In "Catch and Release", Peridot is shown to have no qualms to abandoning her on Earth. Lapis Lazuli In "Cry for Help", it is revealed that Lapis is Peridot's informant, implying that they have interacted/conversed with each other off-screen. This seems to be due to the lack of knowledge Peridot has of the Earth and Lapis's knowledge of the Crystal Gems and the planet. The full extent of their relationship is unknown, although Lapis appears to be afraid of her, as she desperately warned Steven not to put up a fight when she arrived. Yellow Daimond In "The Return", when Jasper mentioned the name Yellow Diamond, not only Lapis winced, but Peridot showed fear as well. Yellow Diamond appears to be her superior, since Peridot sends a distress message pleading for help in "Cry for Help" via the communication hub tower. In "Catch and Release" Peridot states that she has not received a response from Yellow Diamond since here distress message in "Cry for Help". Uptades in Other Worlds World of One Piece * Earned a bounty of 255 million berries * Known as "Destructive Inventor" Peridot Fiore * Honorary member of "Lamia Scale" Land of Ooo * Created a Candy Gem Warrior Gardenia and Alfea * Has a portrai in the Hall of Inventors on Tecna's home planet Story of Joining Sora's Team (Coming Soon.....) Category:Characters Category:Cute characters Category:Steven Universe characters Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Aliens Category:Gems Category:Cowards Category:Tech-Users Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Villains Category:Iconic characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Jerks Category:Scientists Category:Inventors Category:Immortals Category:Sora's Team Category:Villains Category:Comedy characters Category:Serious characters Category:Servants Category:Unknown Genders Category:Tough (class) Yo-Kai Category:Wanted by the Marines Category:Key Pirates